The Past, The Present, The Future
by starsandscars
Summary: Rex meets a new EVO like him on the streets. Who is she? What nonsense does Bobo have up his sleeve? What does Van Kleiss want with her? NoahXOC,RexXCirce, and SixXHoliday
1. Chapter 1

The Past, The Present, The Future

Hi! This is the first fanfiction that I ever wanted to see through to the end, so please don't criticize me too harshly! :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex.

Ch. 1

It was yet _another_ morning meeting in Providence headquarters. The seconds seemed liked hours to Rex, Providence's secret weapon.

"Blah blah blah…. Blah, blah blah blah, blah blah…" Was all Captain Calan said. At least, until the part that actually involved him. "There's been recent nanite activity in Philadelphia."

"So that means I get to beat up the EVO there, right?" Rex asked.

"Not exactly," Doctor Holiday said. "There's no EVO."

"What? You've gotta be kidding." Bobo said.

"She's not. We have to go scan the area because of the random nanite activity," Six said, with his normal stoic disposition.

"Finally, this meeting has a point!" Rex said. Calan was visibly livid and was about to say something, but Six cut him off and said, "These meetings are protocall. They have meaning if you listen."

Rex was about to say something in retaliation, but Doctor Holiday said, "We're about half an hour from the coordinates of where the spike happened. Rex, Six, and Bobo should scan the area for anything unusual and report back."

"Fine, let's go," Rex said as he got up from his seat. He walked out of the room followed by Six and Bobo. _Let's hope that a big EVO doesn't sneak up on us_.

"Oh, hey, look. It's that girl!" A big, burly guy, whose street name was Bull, said as a mysterious-looking girl walked along the sidewalk across from him and his cronies.

"What girl, boss?" The closest groupie to him said.

"Uh, no girl!" Bull said, trying to cover up his mistake. Luckily, his cronies were dumb enough to just ignore the initial comment. The girl walking across the street turned her head, hearing his comment, and met his eyes, narrowing her eyes and smirking as if to issue a challenge. She turned the corner into a dark alley. Bull remembered how badly he was beaten by her the other day, and only because he broke her guitar!

"Hey boss," another groupie began to say. "Did you notice that girl across the street?"

"Of course I did. Who wants to watch me beat her up?" Bull said.

"We do!"

"You can do it with one hit!"

"She's going down!" Were all things that Bull's loyal followers said.

"Good. C'mon, watch me." Bull said arrogantly as he made his way across the street, pushing up his sleeves, as he was ready for revenge. He could see the girl, leaning up against a dumpster along the back side of the alley.

"It's about time you showed up. I was worried that you were too scared to fight me, seeing that I beat your ass last time." The girl said, revealing an alto voice. Her eyes were hidden by dirty brown hair because she was looking down. When she looked up, into his eyes, she revealed challenging gray orbs, smirking and saying, "Bring it on."

And that's when everything changed.

Rex, Agent Six, and Bobo Haha were walking down an abandoned street in Philadelphia, searching for an explanation to the random nanite activity in the area. They had found nothing yet, and Rex was as bored and petulant as ever.

"Man, this is so boring!" Rex whined to the general vicinity.

"It's your job. Get used to it." Six said.

"Be careful, nanite activity has just increased in your vicinity." Doctor Holiday advised; Rex, Six, and Bobo able to hear her through their earpieces. Just then, a huge EVO erupted through the buildings before them, bringing up dust and tearing down buildings around it. It let out a roar that shattered whatever windows that were still intact around it.

"Finally something I can beat up!" Rex exclaimed, already building the Punk Busters around his feet and legs. Bobo pulled out his guns and Six brought out his katanas.

"Let's get 'im!" Said Bobo, ready to ambush, but he blinked, and the EVO was down for the count, face down in a huge crater in the street.

The girl just watched, stunned, as Bull transformed into a huge beast.

"He didn't do that last time," she observed. "But then again, I couldn't do this!" She suddenly ran forward and jumped upwards, moving much faster than a normal human could, and punched him. Bull stumbled backwards, into where his cronies would have been if they hadn't run away when he transformed. Then the girl fell to the ground, creating a small crater, and ran up the back of Bull. She punched him again, albeit with more speed and much harder this time, and Bull fell forward, creating a big crater, easily enveloping the one that the girl created, making it seem like there wasn't even a first crater. The girl then back flipped off of Bull into the wreckage behind them.

"There was also more nanite activy less than a second after the first activity," Doctor Holiday announced just after the three noticed the EVO on the ground, unmoving.

"Noted," Six said, as always. He walked towards the EVO, cautious of where he stepped because of the glass, wood, and steel from the buildings that the EVO destroyed. "Rex, see if it's dead. Try to cure it, and look for the source of the second nanite activity."

"Okay, c'mon Bobo," Rex said, the Punk Busters gone from his feet but the Boogie Pack around his torso. Bobo jumped on top of one of the wings, staying silent for once as Rex cautiously flew to the EVO. He had to make sure it was unconscious, because he didn't want to be unexpectedly kicked around like a rag doll. Six, however, had quickly made his way to the EVO, already standing next to it as he called out, "It's unconscious, Rex. Cure it, and be alert, there could be a second EVO hiding."

Rex could do nothing but call out "Okay" in response, quickly flying over and getting ready to cure the EVO. His back was turned when a girl stepped out of the ruins, dirty and out of breath. She wore dirty, torn blue jeans and a baggy, v-neck, dark green t-shirt. She was also barefoot. She was very pale, but had a couple of visible bruises. Brown, short, messy hair was atop her head. She was mumbling something about her shoes burning, or something like that, but no one could tell. Bobo whistled and said, "Hot girl, comin' your way." Six stoically looked at him though his sunglasses to try to reprimand him, but then turned away and called out, "You, there," to the girl. She looked at him, then at Bobo, then at Rex, who had turned around and was sitting on the back of the EVO.

"Uh…" She said, halfway torn between saying "I can explain" or "I don't know what happened." She settled on "…Can I help you?"

Please review!

(Edited)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I'll try to update weekly, but who knows what will happen. Anyway, please tell me if you think Saranyu is a Mary Sue!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex... but I wish I did.

Ch. 2

"Yes, you can," Six said. "Rex, cure the EVO before it regains consciousness."

"Right," Rex said. He was obedient this once because the faster he cured the EVO, the faster he could find out about the girl. _Sure, she's hot, but she's nothing compared to Circe or Doctor Holiday… Stay focused, Rex! _He jumped off of the EVO and put his hands on its shoulders, inserting his nanites into the EVO's body to deactivate the ones making the human become an EVO. The girl watched as Bull turned back into what he normally looked like.

"Who are you, and how did you defeat that EVO?" Agent Six asked, cutting straight to the point.

"My name is Saranyu. I used super speed." The girl replied.

"Saranyu… what a name. What does it mean, dirty?" Bobo asked, trying to crack a joke. Then he laughed at the joke because only he thought it was funny. Before he knew it, she had him by the vest and held him up so she could look into his eyes. He was very intimidated.

"No, actually, it means swift. And I live on the streets, so it's only natural to be dirty." Although she wanted to punch him, she dropped Bobo onto the ground and walked back to where Agent Six was standing.

"Your talking monkey is excessively rude. Where'd you get one anyway?" She asked.

"We work for Providence. Occurrences like him are normal." Six said stoically.

"Providence? Never heard of it. What are your names anyway? I gave you mine. And what are EVOs?"

One of Six's eyebrows went up when he said, "Providence is a government association made to fight and cure EVOs. EVOs are either creatures like the thing you fought or like Rex. They are caused by the activation of nanites, which are mircoscopic machines in every living thing on this planet. Rex is the teenager over there, and Bobo Haha is the monkey." At the last comment, Saranyu giggled and said, "Bobo Haha? It suits him. And Rex is that teenager?" She looked over to see him finish curing Bull. "What's your name anyway? And how can he cure Bull?"

"I go by Agent Six." He was about to say that Rex could use his nanites to cure him, but Bobo cut in and said, "Rex can use his nanites to cure EVOs. They're also what enables him to make his machines."

Saranyu nodded, because she saw the Boogie Pack, and said, "Okay then. Are they also what causes my super-speed?"

"Probably yes," Rex cut in, walking over and leaving Bull facedown in the street, still unconscious. "How did you find out that you could use super-speed?" Saranyu opened her mouth to answer, but Six said, "Ask later. White Knight wants us back." Saranyu raised an eyebrow at the name White Knight, but it went unsaid.

"Aw, man, _already?_ What else am I going to do?" Rex whined.

"Yeah, really," Bobo agreed. "And what about the girl?"

"What about me?" Saranyu asked.

"There are very few people that can control their nanites like Rex can. You just happen to be one of them. Providence could use you." Six said.

"It's tiresome being the only secret weapon, y'know," Rex said, hoping to get her to come along so he could actually have free time and someone to talk to other than Noah and Bobo.

"I have a feeling Doctor Holiday is gonna like you," Bobo said. Saranyu considered for a couple of seconds.

"I'll go, but can I give it a test run or something?" She said.

"No. You're coming and staying or living in the streets," Six said.

_Anything is better than living out here_, _but I don't know if I can trust them, _she thought. "Okay, fine, I'll go. I'll get a bed and clean clothes, right?" She asked.

Bobo laughed and said, "Of course you will, kid. Otherwise why would my clothes be dry-clean only?"

The girl raised an eyebrow and said, "Are his clothes really dry-clean only?"

Rex nodded. Six was already calling Providence to tell them to send his jump-jet to pick them up, saying that, "We found the source of both of the nanite activities. Both need to be examined; one is unconscious, and the other one is capable of controlling her nanites." A couple seconds passed as he waited for conformation, and then said, "The jump-jet will be here in five minutes. Bring all of your personal belongings with you."

"Don't worry, I always carry them with me," said Saranyu, twisting her upper body around slightly to show the full backpack on her back. "Otherwise people could steal them after I worked hard to get them in the first place." To avoid the questions of whether she stole or not (which she only stole from trash cans, and that was only because a certain someone broke her guitar) she said, "Who's Doctor Holiday?"

"Doctor Holiday is Providence's top nanite researcher. She experiments on me all the time, but it's worth it." Rex grinned and blushed as he said it. Bobo whispered into Saranyu's ear, "He's got a crush on Doc Holiday."

"Oh really…" She said. "How old is she?"

"28." Rex said.

"And you're…"

"15."

"Quite the age difference."

"How old are you anyway? And where are your parents?"

"I'm 14. My parents are six feet under. Otherwise why would I be on the streets?"

"Your parents are dead? I mean, I'm sorry for you and all, but I guess I could say the same." Rex said, looking away.

_He guesses he could say the same? What happened to him? Whatever it was, it has to be worse than what I went through. _She thought. Seeing the fact that Rex was uncomfortable with the mention of his parents, Saranyu said, "Don't be sorry. I mean, we lived in the bad part of town, so something had to happen eventually. Robbers broke in one night when my parents were home. My dad didn't want us to get robbed, so he stood up for us and was shot. My mom was shot as well, for the same reason, of course. My parents were strong people; they believed in what they thought was right and nothing could change that." She shrugged and said, "I wasn't there to see it, I was on the roof of our apartment building, playing my guitar. I heard some commotion in the building, so I went down to our apartment and found my parents on the floor. The robbers had already left. There was almost no blood, and I knew that they died for what they believed in. I probably couldn't have changed it, because I was only 12 at the time, and didn't have super-speed or enough prowess in self-defense to stop them, so they probably would have shot me too. I didn't, and still don't, want to die, so I just grabbed as much as I could and never looked back. It was a hard adjustment; having a happy family, then having only yourself, but then again, life isn't fair." Saranyu never once looked sad.

"How can you be so emotionless? You're just like Six!"

"You can't change the past," was her simple answer. She looked up then, only to see Six's jump-jet. Everyone stayed silent as they watched it approach. As soon as it touched the ground, Six lifted the cover over the seats and climbed in. Rex, Bobo, and Saranyu followed suit.

"Rex, grab the kid," Six said. "We have to get back to the Keep for examinations." Rex rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Soon enough they were back at the Keep, Bull safely bad-nanite free and already back on the streets, surrounded by his cronies. Saranyu, however, was meeting the White Knight.

Saranyu said, "So you are?" to the video screen across from her.

"I am the White Knight," the person on the video screen said back, pouring milk into a glass. A panel opened up in the wall and the glass of milk came out in front of her. Saranyu raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless drank it. "I see that you're EVO, and also that a missing persons report has been filed for you."

"You cut straight to the point, don't you?" Saranyu asked rhetorically. "I suppose I'm an EVO, but I actually don't know because it hasn't been determined where I get my super-speed from. A missing persons report has been filed for me? I'm surprised someone cared enough."

"You need to see Doctor Holiday to get tested. We'll talk again later." White Knight's face disappeared from the screen in a flicker of static, and a Providence agent took her to the med-bay.

When the doors opened to the medical room, the Providence agent left, and Saranyu noticed Rex was already in the room, seemingly alone.

"What took you so long to get here?" He asked.

"I had to meet the White Knight," Saranyu stated matter-of-factly. "Where's this Doctor Holiday you spoke of?"

"I'm right here," a woman said, stepping out of the shadows and holding a needle in her hand. She was wearing a white lab coat with a grey pencil skirt and a orange shirt with a mandarin collar underneath it. Intelligent, green eyes and a dark brown bun made her stand out from the rest of the crowd at Providence. "Excuse me, but I'll have to get a blood sample from you."

"So you're gonna tell me if I'm an EVO or not?" Saranyu asked as Holiday stuck the needle into her arm and drew out some blood.

"It's pretty obvious you are, but she's not the top nanite researcher for nothing!" Rex stated.

Doctor Holiday raised an eyebrow as she was preparing various medical tools for testing. "If it's pretty obvious you're an EVO, what are your abilities?"

"I have enhanced eye-sight and can run at high speeds."

"Just how high?"

"I don't know, I've never really tested it myself."

"We'll just have to figure it out for you," Holiday said. "Rex, you can go do something else if you like. I have to take care of Saranyu now."

"Later," Rex said, jumping off of the table connected to the CAT scanner and giving a backwards wave as he exited the room.

Doctor Holiday went about her normal physical check-up movements and asked, "How did you figure out you could travel at high speeds?"

"I was running away from this one guy, who seemed intent on stealing my things and stalking me, and all of a sudden, I was halfway across town," Saranyu said. "The night before, though, something happened; it was like my whole body was changing to adapt to the new abilities." She didn't mention that the adaptation was excruciatingly painful though.

"And when did this happen?"

"Yesterday and the night before."

_Everything makes sense now, _Doctor Holiday thought. _Thank god we've got another person to help win this war, and another person that can keep Rex busy._ She said, "Well I can already determine you're an EVO. I'll need to see you again tomorrow to determine more about your specific abilities. However, I think you need new clothes."

"Yeah, I agree," Saranyu said, looking down at herself. A ratty t-shirt, ruined jeans, and bare feet would get her no where.

"I'll have to talk to Knight about that. It also looks like we're going to have to make you shoes," Holiday said, referring to the fact that Saranyu came in without shoes.

"Yeah, at the kind of speeds I run at, shoes don't last very long. I went through the four pairs that I could find today and yesterday."

Holiday wrote something down on her clipboard and said, "You can go now, I have to fill out your medical forms. I'll talk to Knight and we'll see about the clothes and shoes. I'll see you back here tomorrow so we can see just how fast you can go. The agent over there will take you to your room," Doctor Holiday said, pointing to a Providence agent standing by the door.

"I'll be back here tomorrow, then. Will another Providence agent escort me to wherever you eat?" Saranyu asked.

"Yes. This one will show you to your room and then show you to the dining room for dinner." Doctor Holiday smiled and then said, "If we're lucky, we'll get your testing done, then we'll get dropped of at a clothes store, and your shoes will have already been started."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Saranyu said, then left with the Providence agent to go see her room, and then to go eat dinner. Then he escorted her back to her room, which was right next to Rex's, and left. Half an hour later, after a shower and other general personal hygiene activities, she was sliding into bed. _Interesting day, _she thought. _At least I have a place to stay, and everyone seems nice enough. Doctor Holiday is cool, and Rex is too, but the monkey isn't. Why hasn't Six done anything about him?_

Meanwhile, Doctor Holiday was still in the med-bay looking over Saranyu's records that Knight managed to find. _She saw her parents just after they died, and she just ran away. Apparently she isn't upset about their death_, she thought. _Well, at least it seems like she can handle what's going to happen in this line of work._ She closed the records and went off to bed, going to sleep and wondering about the future. Saranyu was doing the same.

Review, please!

(Edited)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I don't really like this chapter that much, but enjoy it anyway. It's where the plot really begins.

Mykaila- I'll check it out. And you never gave me your e-mail. (PS I'm crazy too :))

Rob Robbins- Yeah. I wrote that late at night, so it was pretty stupid. I changed it, though!

Fantasy-Mania31- Thanks!

DGirl101- Thanks. The story is going to be pretty Saranyu-centric, especially the first few chapters, but it'll all pan out in the future.

cheshirekadi- Thanks!

emochildlova- Thanks!

starr1095- Thanks!

And thank you to all of the people who favorited/alerted this story! You keep me motivated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex.

Ch. 3

After sleeping the night away in an oh-so-comfortable bed, Saranyu awoke to an alarm, which she could only guess was set by Six. The loud groaning and complaining in the next room could only mean that the alarm was set for Rex too. After contemplating whether to get breakfast or not, which she decided to get, she noticed that the clothes she wore the day before had been washed, and a note was attached. It said, "Meet me at the med-bay at 8. Six and Rex will be there too. Doctor Holiday."

_At least I know where I'm going today_, Saranyu thought. She looked at the clock, which said the time was 7:08. _I'll be out of the room before 7:25_.

Of course, she was out of her room, dressed and ready to go at 7:20, headed off to the dining hall for a bagel. She noticed that Rex hadn't come out of his room yet, thinking, _probably sleeping in for another 15 minutes_, so she wandered around the ship. _I guess Doctor Holiday was right, I don't need help getting around this place and I've only been here for a day._

After easily finding her way to the dining hall and picking up a bagel (plain, lightly toasted, with cream cheese, thank you very much), she sat down and ate it. She also drank a glass of water. Walking over to the med-lab, she knew she was early. Easily sliding the door open she said, "Doctor Holiday? Are you here?" She slid the door shut behind her and walked over to the big window across the room after hearing no response. Wondering why Providence kept a huge garden, so big that it looked like a forest, she looked down, and upon seeing nothing out of the extraordinary, decided that if Providence had it, it had to be important, so she activated her nanites; the little blue lines spreading out over her pupils and irises, causing her pupils to dilate, and looked into the forest again. Soon she realized that there was a blinking, moving tree hidden amongst the other trees. Looking away, she noticed a big, black bird that walked on two legs. A pair of red crocodile eyes looked out from just above the water. Saranyu slowly realized that these plants and animals were EVOs. Just then, Doctor Holiday stepped into the room, saying, "Early riser, aren't you? Rex won't be here until after eight, knowing him. That's the Petting Zoo, by the way."

"The Petting Zoo?" Saranyu said skeptically and sarcastically. "Nice name for it. Why do you keep EVOs down there?"

"For study, or so they don't get out into the world. Some of them are incurables." Doctor Holiday said, looking out remorsefully into the forest below her. Saranyu deactivated her nanites, causing her pupils to return to normal size, and said, "So what are we going to do today?"

Doctor Holiday replied, "First test your abilities. Knight found an abandoned stretch of flat land that no one uses, so we'll be using it. Which reminds me," She broke off, looking for something under her desk. Upon finding it, or them, in this case, she said, "You're going to have to wear these." She was holding up a pair of black boots with very thick rubber soles, and a pedometer was attached. "These are the first prototypes of your shoes, but we have no idea how they'll hold up. They're just so you can wear something on your feet while we test you."

"And what does this testing entail?" Saranyu asked, thinking about what Holiday said about the "track."

"You running as fast as you can, for as long as you can. The pedometer is enhanced, of course, so that we can measure your speed." Just then, Six walked in, dragging Rex behind him by the collar of his jacket. Bobo followed them in, and Rex had his arms crossed and was saying, "…didn't even let me finish breakfast! And that alarm was _way_ too early…"

"There's a reason I set the alarm for seven. Saranyu was here early, and she had the same alarm as you did." Six said.

"Oh, busted," Bobo, the monkey said.

"Shut up, monkey," Rex said, glaring daggers at Bobo.

"So much for a 'good morning'," Saranyu said, under her breath.

"Get used to it," Doctor Holiday said. "They act like this all the time."

Saranyu almost face-palmed.

Holiday said, "We'll be using a jump jet to get there. It's currently waiting on the roof."

"Let's go, then," Saranyu said, impatient as ever. She walked out of the room, Holiday, Six, Rex, and Bobo following after.

"How much longer?" Rex whined. He had better things to do today!

"About five minutes," came the reply of Doctor Holiday. "Six, Rex, Bobo, and I will be watching and monitoring you. Here's your earpiece," she said, handing Saranyu a small white device. "We'll be able to communicate with you through it. You can hear the other conversations, put you need to press it once to have what you're saying go through. Just press it again after that if you don't want anymore to be heard."

"It's as easy as that. In fact, it's so easy that a monkey can use it!" Rex said.

"Says the able-to-walk-on-two-feet monkey," said Bobo.

"Alright, I got it," Saranyu said, impatiently, putting it into her ear. She just wanted to get the testing done. The ship shifted under her feet and she said, "I guess we're here then." Jumping off of the airship, she looked at the "track" and said, "Are you serious?" The track was just a thin passageway between a very large assortment of trees.

"Very," Six said.

"The track is five miles long," Doctor Holiday said. She stepped out of the ship to put a sensor on Saranyu's temple and wrist. "We'll tell you when to go," she said.

Six said, "You want to do your best. Trust me."

Saranyu just raised an eyebrow and said, "Right…" as Doctor Holiday climbed back onto the ship and it made its way up into the sky. Six, coming to stand next to Rex, said, "Watch her closely. She'll be your new partner."

"Wait… does that mean you're not coming on missions anymore?" Rex asked.

"I'll still be there," Six said. Then he walked away to check in with Doctor Holiday.

"Can you hear me?" Doctor Holiday asked.

"Loud and clear," came the reply from Saranyu through the ear piece.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Okay…" Doctor Holiday took a final look around to check that everything was working properly. Everything was on and ready to go. Watching the computer screen in front of her, she said, "Go!"

Saranyu took off, having activated her nanites. Starting off at about 50 miles per hour, then escalating to 70 and then 100 in the coming seconds, everyone in the jump-jet realized how invaluable Saranyu was to their team, and how lucky they were that Van Kleiss didn't get to her first.

"Holy crap," Rex said.

"I know," replied Bobo.

"Her body temperature is now about 100 degrees Farenheit," said Doctor Holiday. "Her pulse has skyrocketed, and so has brain activity," she also said, clicking on a few things on her computer screen. Saranyu's speed and other statistics were steadily creeping upwards, into dangerous territory for a normal human's, until she finally fainted when she reached the speed of 9,000 miles an hour, or two and a half miles per second. By then, she had disappeared from view, seemingly surpassing the speed of light. However, she was still slower than even the speed of sound. She fainted three minutes and five seconds into the testing, freezing mid-stride and falling face-down, creating a big crater where she fell. Rex and Bobo, standing by the open wall were startled. It was weird, seeing someone face down on the ground out of nowhere, and Rex asked, "Is she dead?"

"She's obviously not dead," Bobo said, giving Rex a weird look.

"She fainted," Six said, secretly wondering about how "sane" Rex was.

"We're going down to get her," Holiday said, reading over the notes on her computer screen. She also had a timer going to time how long it would take for Saranyu to recover.

As soon as the plane touched the ground, Six jumped off of the jet and walked over to where Saranyu fell. Easily picking her up and sliding her over his shoulder, he walked back over to the aircraft. After climbing back in, he laid her on a cot. Doctor Holiday walked over, occasionally prodding or poking something.

"Nothing's broken," She mumbled to herself. "No fever or windburn, either." She leaned over and put her hand on Saranyu's nose, moving Saranyu's head from side to side.

"Why's she doin' that?" Rex asked.

He would have gotten an answer, but just then a loud groan was emitted from Saranyu's mouth. Her hands reached up to rub her eyes, and Doctor Holiday removed her hand from Saranyu's nose.

"How long was I out?" Saranyu asked, bringing her body up so she could lean on her hands.

"Five minutes exactly," Doctor Holiday said, looking at the timer. "Just let me get this to White Knight, then we can go." She smiled at Saranyu, then walked off to another computer.

"Where are you going?" Rex asked.

"Shopping," Saranyu replied. "I think it's pretty obvious I need new clothes, right Bobo?" It was pretty obvious she was baiting him, but then Bobo said, "That's right." Saranyu looked at him, her eyes narrowed, eyebrows drawn low, and her mouth twisted downwards, also known as a serious death glare. Bobo looked like he was going to crap his pants for a second after she glared at him. Rex laughed because he had never seen Bobo so petrified before. Six made his presence known then, saying, "You pushed yourself too hard. We can't have someone who is unconscious more than conscious, so I'll be training you."

"How can you train me?" Saranyu asked.

"Believe me," Rex said. "He can stand up to anything. Agent Six means that he is the sixth most deadliest man in the world."

Somehow, Saranyu believed that. His scowl, his business suit, his sunglasses, even his hair cut screamed "I'm really dangerous." Doctor Holiday walked away from the computer then, saying, "We're cleared to go. We'll have to drop Six, Rex, and Bobo off at the Keep first."

Slowly, the jump-jet lifted off of the ground, then sped off into the sky, back to the keep. Little did they know that someone was watching them.

"Well, well," He said. "Providence had gotten a new toy to play with, haven't they?" He laughed then, a crazy, manic laugh, and said, "I can't wait to get a taste of those nanites!"

Thanks for reading! Review, please!

(Edited)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry! I meant to update this last week, but I was on vacation and the wifi there didn't work, so I couldn't. But I did get Ch. 5 done, so you're getting two chapters today! :)

DISCLAIMER: I'm so tired of writing this, so go see any of the previous chapters.

Ch. 4

In a generic department store somewhere in America, Saranyu was bored out of her mind.

_This sucks_, she thought. She pulled a hot pink, tye-dye Barbie t-shirt off of one of the racks and shuddered. Meandering over to a more promising rack, Doctor Holiday followed her and said, "Those t-shirts are really hideous."

"No crap," Saranyu said. At the same time, she was pulling a plain green t-shirt off of the rack in front of her. It was now the second thing she had. The first thing was a plain pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

_Not one for branching out, are you?_ Doctor Holiday wondered. She walked over to yet another rack, pulling off a red, plaid shirt. It was a button down, and it tied at the neck. "What about this?" Holiday asked, holding it up.

"I'll try it," Saranyu said, making a face, but knowing it was one of the half of the things that weren't hideous in the store. She then turned to another rack.

Holiday sighed and thought, _I'll have to do most of the picking here._ Walking away, she easily bypassed what the sign called, "The new and hottest trend!" Apparently highlighter yellow, spandex cat suits were actually appealing. She flinched just thinking about it. Then, seeing what she wanted, she walked over and picked the last one off of the rack. _Black leather will suit her well_, she thought, holding up a leather, zip-up jacket with a hood. Also seeing a pair of dark blue tye-dye jeans with studs and fingerless, brown leather gloves, she picked them up and walked back over to where Saranyu was going through a bin full of necklaces.

_Who wants to even be associated with these?_ she thought, seeing what looked like a rubber slinky. Pushing it aside, she saw a necklace consisting of a long, brown leather strap with a small, silver circle serving as the pendant. Turning around to see Doctor Holiday, she asked, "Are we done yet?"

Doctor Holiday said, "We have to make sure this stuff fits. You don't want to come back here, do you?"

"Not really, no," Saranyu said, glancing back over at the Barbie shirts.

"We're going to the fitting room, then," Doctor Holiday said, turning and walking to them. Saranyu was quick to follow.

Thirty minutes later, after they had purchased Saranyu's clothes (which were purchased with money from the government), they were in a hair salon, Saranyu glaring at Holiday. Or at least, she was glaring at Holiday's reflection, the lady cutting her hair talking about the horrible condition Saranyu's hair was in.

Holiday shrugged and said, "You needed a haircut." It was true, her hair was about to reach her collarbones when it was originally cut to earlobe length. Still, Saranyu kept on glaring.

An hour later, when the hair-cutter-lady had finally deemed her "acceptable" and Holiday had paid, they finally walked out the salon.

"That lady was so obnoxious," Saranyu muttered under her breath, walking past some of the stores in the mall.

"I agree, but you needed the haircut," Holiday replied, reaching up to her earpiece. "Send the jump-jet to these coordinates for pick-up."

_Thank god this trip is over_, Saranyu thought. She then looked over into the nearest window and her breath caught in her throat. A crème colored acoustic guitar sat in the window, with a mother of pearl inlay of a vine creeping up the neck. She looked longingly at it as she and Holiday passed, wishing that she could have it. Holiday didn't miss the look and said, "The jump-jet will meet you in the parking lot. I'll meet you there."

"…Okay…" Saranyu said, wondering what Holiday was up to, but brushing the feeling off. She continued to walk to the parking lot, but Holiday walked back to the window with the guitars. _A little present for the birthdays she's missed, and the one coming up_, she thought, walking in. Saranyu's birthday was actually two days from then.

Walking out into the parking lot, she hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Her stomach growled, and the sun had gone down. Spotting the jump-jet easily (it was definitely the biggest thing in the parking lot), she walked towards it. Little did she know that Rex and Bobo were getting messages from Holiday saying to "distract Saranyu." So they did. Bobo jumped off of the jet and said, "Nice hair." He walked up to her and said, "What about those new clothes?"

Saranyu rolled her eyes and said, "I'll be wearing them tomorrow. Happy?" Sarcasm was overpowering in the last question.

"Actually, I am." Rex butted in, leaning against the jet. "Did you get a phone too?"

"Yeah," Saranyu said, pulling it out of her pocket. "I actually have all of your contacts." She scrolled through them and asked, "Who's Noah?"

"Noah?" Rex asked, feeling a torrential amount of emotion just because his name was mentioned. It was two months since the lockdown… since Noah told him that he worked for Knight. He hadn't talked to Noah since just after.

"Yeah, Noah," Saranyu repeated raising one eyebrow at Rex's reaction.

"He's cool," Rex said, slightly flinching. "I'll take you to go meet him tomorrow."

"You better take me with you," Bobo said.

"We can go now," Doctor Holiday said, arriving behind them. Little did they know, she had actually been around the other side, hiding the guitar from Saranyu. She was holding a box of sushi, but she handed it to Saranyu. Six appeared beside her, saying, "Let's go."

Soon enough, they were all back on the jump-jet, heading back to the Keep to get a good night's sleep.

Thanks for reading!

(Edited)


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, last chapter was pretty much filler. But this one has major plot movement! Yay!

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.

Ch. 5

"C'mon!" Rex said. "We have to get out this way!" He paused to make a funny face at the surveillance camera, then continued walking; Saranyu and Bobo following behind him. It was April 11th, two days after Saranyu had been found, and they were in Providence headquarters, sneaking out to meet Noah.

"Both of you are going to have to hold on. It's a little bit of a long drive," He said, reaching the door. He activated his nanites, forming the Rex Ride. He then created helmets for Bobo and Saranyu, saying, "Hop on!"

"It looks like we're already a bad influence on Saranyu," Bobo said, watching her climb on and fasten the helmet around her head.

"I would never want to be like you," Saranyu said, still burning from the rude comments he had said the days before.

"Don't be like that," Bobo said, climbing on behind her. Rex opened the door with his nanites. He also pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

"Hold on!" Rex said, and he meant it. Almost immediately, Saranyu had to grab onto his waist because the wind would have easily dragged her off of the Rex Ride. Bobo was holding on too, although to the actual machine. Saranyu would have killed him if he had held on to her. The alarm was sounding and she would have said something if they weren't moving so fast.

Doctor Holiday was in her lab when she heard the alarm. Six popped up on the nearest computer screen and asked, "Again?"

"Again," Doctor Holiday replied. "Although he brought Saranyu and Bobo with him this time."

"Noted," Six said, and disappeared. Holiday wondered if he could ever have a conversation that was about more than work, and that lasted more than two minutes.

About an hour later, they had arrived at an average looking basketball court in New York, New York. A kid with longish, shaggy blonde hair stood, dribbling and making shots, most making it into the basket.

"Hey, Noah!" Rex called, making the kid jump and turn around.

"Oh, hey Rex," He replied, waving a little. "You wanna play?"

"Yeah, sure," Rex replied, walking onto the court, Saranyu following him because she didn't know what else to do. "This is Saranyu," He said, pointing to her. He didn't mention he told Noah about her and her super-speed when he called him that morning to tell him that he was coming with the newbie.

"What's up?" She said, feeling a little awkward and looking at the ground. Ever since she had seen his blue eyes, she couldn't look at him, but she was blushing ever-so-slightly. Bobo hadn't missed her reaction, and already had a plan to get them together.

"What do you want to play?" Noah asked, not quite looking Saranyu in the eye. _She's hot! _He thought.

"How about one-on-one?" Rex asked, seeing the reactions as well. "Me versus Noah first, then winner versus Saranyu," He said. "Bobo can referee and keep score. The first person to reach 20 points wins."

"No nanites, though," Noah said, remembering the last time Rex used them. He had crushed the basketball net.

"Fine by me," Rex said. "Let's go!" He met Noah in the center of the court where Bobo was standing with the ball. Saranyu stood over by the fence's opening, simply watching.

"Three… two… one… go!" Bobo said, dropping the ball and scurrying over to where Saranyu stood. They watched in silence for a few seconds; Noah had the ball and had two points already; he was going for four. Rex had none yet; he couldn't play basketball to save his life.

"I've got a proposal for you," Bobo said, breaking the silence.

"Oh really?" Saranyu asked skeptically, looking over at the monkey beside her.

He pulled a twenty out of his pocket and said, "Twenty bucks if you kiss Noah and beat him."

She stiffened and looked to where he was playing, easily beating the pants off of Rex. She blushed and thought about it for a couple of seconds, but then said, "Okay." She couldn't refuse a challenge, and she did want to kiss him…

Saranyu got lost in her daydreams for a couple seconds, and in that time, the game was over; Noah won with 20 points and Rex with 10.

"Hey, are you okay?" Noah asked, waving his arm in front of her face, waking her up from her daydreams.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said, walking out onto the court, looking down at the ground.

"You guys are ready to go?" Bobo asked, standing with the ball.

"Yeah," Saranyu replied, moving to oppose Noah, finally looking him in the eyes. He was startled by their translucence; they were almost clear, as if he could see through to her brain if they got any clearer. While he was transfixed by her eyes, she stole the ball from Bobo and slam dunked it.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to play?" She asked, the ball under her arm and letting a cocky smirk find its way onto her face, her eyes still a very light gray, but challenging him. He managed to get his wits about him and stole the ball from Saranyu, taking a jump shot and making it in. The game continued; it was a close one. Saranyu ended up winning, 20 points to Noah's 18.

_One half done, _she thought. _How am I going to do the other?_

"Hey Noah!" Rex called out from the sidelines. "You should go tell her that it was a good game!" Bobo had told him about the bet, so he made one with the monkey. He always liked to see the monkey loose his money.

Anyway, Noah walked over to Saranyu and said, "Good game."

"Yeah," Saranyu replied, looking down at the ground. She seemed to be hesitant about something she was thinking about. He stepped away from her to go talk to Rex, but she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, pulled him close to her, and kissed him. Noah's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and Bobo and Rex were laughing.

"Gimme my money," Rex said. He bet that she would kiss him. Bobo bet that she wouldn't kiss him.

_I can't believe I went through with this_, Saranyu thought, massaging her lips against his. _I'd never thought something like this would be my first kiss!_

All rational thought ceased to exist for Noah when she kissed him, and when she stepped away a couple of seconds later, breathless, Agent Six showed up.

"The Pack has been spotted in Philadelphia," Six said.

"The Pack? Who are they?" Saranyu asked, face red.

"You'll be briefed on your way there," Six said, turning away.

"See you, Noah," Rex said, waving. Noah waved back, wondering about the kiss he had just gotten. It was his first.

"Welcome to your first mission," Bobo said to Saranyu, heading after Six. Saranyu just followed after him because she didn't want to look at Noah's face.

"So who is in The Pack?" Saranyu asked, back at the base with Bobo, Doctor Holiday, Rex, and Agent Six by her side. They were crammed into Knight's "office" and about to board The Keep to go to Philadelphia.

"The Pack is made up of four members: Biowulf, the leader," Knight said, and a picture flashed on the screen, "Skalamander, Breach, and Circe." A picture of each followed the name. "They are all powerful EVOs like you and Rex."

"Biowulf is made of armor and claws," Agent Six said. "Skalamander fires crystals out of his arm, Breach opens portals that can take you anywhere, and Circe uses a powerful sonic scream." Pictures flooded the walls of all of the members, using their abilities.

"Seriously, they're all dangerous. Biowulf can kill you with one swipe of his claws, Skalamander can seriously injure you if the crystals manage to hit you, Breach can trap you in a pocket dimension; she did that to me, and it was so weird! Circe is a force to be reckoned with." Rex said, trying to be helpful.

"These are the most powerful enemies you will probably ever go against," said White Knight. "Be prepared." He disappeared from the screen in a flicker of static.

"How can I get prepared in five minutes?" Saranyu asked, thinking about training.

"Come with me," Doctor Holiday said, leaving the room. Saranyu followed her. Eventually they came to a stop in front of a non-assuming door that looked just like all of the others in the base. This one, like a couple of others, had a hand-scanner on the right side of the door. Doctor Holiday placed her hand on the scanner and the door opened, revealing all types of high-tech weapons. Guns, swords, bows and arrows, and even more types of weapons lined the walls, all looking brand new.

"Holy crap," Saranyu said, looking around the room, eyes wide.

"Take this one," Holiday said, selecting a small hand gun off of the wall and walking over to where Saranyu stood.

"I've never used a gun before," Saranyu said, looking at the gun in Holiday's hand.

"Don't worry about it," Doctor Holiday said. "Your enhanced eyesight will give you perfect aim, and this one fires low-dose tranquilizers." She handed to gun to Saranyu and said, "Six will teach you how to use all of the weapons in this room. Some of them are more useful than others."

"Ohkay," Saranyu said, still having her doubts. "We'll see how this goes." She slid the gun into one of her jacket pockets.

"By the way, we have your boots ready," Doctor Holiday said. Saranyu had to stick with the now-demolished rubber boots from the day before.

"Way to tell me right before I'm heading into battle," Saranyu said, rolling her eyes and using heavy sarcasm. Little did she know, Six, Rex, and Bobo had come up behind her.

"We're here," Six said. He turned to leave, Rex, Bobo, and Saranyu following him.

"Come to get them after you come back," Holiday said, calling after them.

"Will do!" Saranyu yelled back. She quickly followed the guys.

Once the quartet was outside, the only problem was finding The Pack. They meandered through out the streets, eventually ending up among the wreckage that they had left the other day. Of course, Biowulf and the rest of the gang were just down the street, trying to sift through it.

"They're looking for me, aren't they?" Saranyu asked quietly. Not waiting for an answer, she stepped up onto the nearest pile of wood and steel and shouted, "Hey! Yeah, you! Normal, Ugly, Uglier, and Ugliest! You lookin' for me?" She waved her arms around, trying to get their attention. "Come and get me!"

"That definitely got their attention," Bobo said, now holding his guns at the ready, watching the four advance.

"Do we each take one?" Rex asked, Smackhands ready to hit.

"It's better if we do," Six said, already running towards Biowulf, katanas striking his armor.

"Haha, you missed!" Bobo exclaimed, teasing Skalamander, who was already rapidly firing crystals at Bobo. Bobo was shooting back, although more of his shots hit.

"How's this for perfect?" Rex asked Breach, throwing pieces of wood at her. Portals opened up to deflect the wood.

"Well, now it's just you and me," Circe said, speaking through her secondary mouth.

"Let's see what you've got, then!" Saranyu said, pulling out her gun, and using her super-speed to avoid being hit by the sonic scream. The mini-battles raged on until Biowulf decided to flee under Van Kliess' command. He heard it through his own earpiece.

"Van Kliess wants us back!" Biowulf said, deflecting yet another blow from Six's katanas and slashing him across his chest, momentarily distracting Six, giving him time to run. Skalamander managed to pin Bobo by the fabric of his vest to a pile of wood. Breach just opened up a portal and walked through it. Circe, however, used her sonic scream to break apart a pile of wood behind Saranyu, seemingly trapping her underneath it. When she turned to run, a tranquilizer landed on her upper arm. She tried to pull it out, but another one landed right next to it, and she fell unconscious. Rex quickly walked over and caught her before she hit the ground. Saranyu was half-under the pile of wood, having avoided some of it. Most of her torso was not underneath it, her arm outstretched with the gun in her hand, having shot Circe. She wiggled free from the rest of the wood and stood up, dusting herself off. Six already had recovered and removed the crystals that pinned Bobo to the pile of wood.

"Well, that sucked," Saranyu said.

"No, it didn't. Now we have a hostage," Six said.

"Yeah, I was wondering what we were going to do with her," Bobo said, secretly thinking of ways that he could get Rex and Circe together and also get money out of it.

"When are they going to realize that she's not with them?" Rex asked, worried about her safety, but glad she was on his side now.

"Soon," Six said. "Which is why we should get back to the base as soon as possible." He then called the jump jet to pick them up.

Biowulf watched from the shadows as the jump-jet came and went, taking Circe with them. A portal opened up next to him and he walked through it and then into Van Kliess' throne room in Abysuss.

"They have Circe," He said as he respectfully lowered his head.

"Good, just as planned," Kliess said. He grinned malevolently and said, "By the end of this, Rex will be my slave, and Providence will be destroyed. It's almost time to put step two into action."

"Yes, sir," Biowulf said, leaving the room, followed by Breach and Skalamander. Van Kliess rubbed his hands in anticipation and delight, obviously expecting major success. He couldn't wait until he had everything he ever wanted.

Thanks for reading! Review if you like!

(Edited)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! How was your Fourth of July? The fireworks here were awesome!

DISCLAIMER: See Ch. 1

Ch. 6

Doctor Holiday was serious as she walked down the hall. She was in the part of the base that housed maximum security prisoners, which means that every door had a hand-scanner next to it. She stopped at an apparently indiscriminate door, allowed her hand to be scanned, and stepped into the dark room. She let the door close behind her and asked the two Providence agents sitting at the controls "How is she doing?"

"She should be waking up now," One of them said.

_What a surprise she'll be waking up to, _Doctor Holiday thought. She was housed in shackles much like Breach was, and a soundproof piece of glass was ready to come down at any moment. The flickering of her eyelids and a soft groan brought the other three's attention to her.

"Hello Circe," Doctor Holiday said. "Would you like to tell us what Van Kleiss is up to?"

Saranyu, ironically, walked down the same hallway that Doctor Holiday had walked down about five minutes before. It was her birthday, and she was looking down, thinking.

_I'm surprised no one has wished me a happy birthday yet… then again I haven't seen anyone yet. I guess White wouldn't tell them either,_ Saranyu thought. She looked up quickly when she saw the blue of Rex's shoes against the whiteness of the hallway. _I guess I'll see now._

"Hey Rex," She greeted.

"Hey," He replied, not quite looking at her. She wondered where Bobo was.

"Now!" A voice said. It was behind her, pushing her forward… it was Bobo. Rex was opening the door with his nanites, breaking the hand-scanner. She stumbled into the room and Rex closed the door behind her. Saranyu screamed and punched the door, startled but angry.

"Happy birthday!" They chorused. She could just picture them slapping high-fives.

"BOBO!" She punched the door, trying to activate her nanites. They just wouldn't activate, so she gave up, turning around and sliding to the floor, her back against the metal door. She had no idea as to why they locked her into this small, dark room… this was not a good birthday present.

"Um… hi."

And with that said, now she understood.

As expected, Circe didn't answer Doctor Holiday's question. She immediately morphed her mouth into its EVO form and used her sonic scream. One of the Providence agents dropped the sheet of glass, and the other one gave Holiday a microphone and she spoke into it, "Don't overexert yourself." Circe didn't show signs of slowing or stopping so she said, "Those shackles are made especially for you. They are unbreakable." Circe stopped, out of breath. "So, I'll ask again. What does Van Kliess want?"

Circe spat and said, "Van Kliess wants world peace. He has a better way of getting it than you murderers do." She glared daggers at Holiday.

"Oh really? Then what do you say to the countless EVOs he's killed for his body? Bobo has told me about his 'garden'. You know what they are, don't you?"

"You've killed twice as many," Circe said.

"Actually, Rex cures people of the nanites causing them to become EVOs. And judging by what Bobo said, less than half of the number of EVOs in Van Kliess' 'garden' were killed by Providence."

"That's hard to believe," Circe growled, looking at the ground. She was loosing confidence in her argument.

"Believe me," Holiday said. "I would know. After all, I hear about everything that happened come straight out of his mouth. So why don't you tell me what Van Kliess has got planned for Saranyu and Rex?"

Circe knew this was part of the plan… but she couldn't go along with it any longer.

Saranyu looked up, into the darkness. "Who said that?" She already knew who it was.

"It's me, Noah," Squinting her eyes, she could see the shape of a slender boy in the darkness.

"Oh… hi." She replied, silently blushing and getting really nervous. _Crap, I can barely see anything. Are they putting us through seven minutes in heaven or something?_

An awkward silence descended upon the dark room at that minute. It was different than the tense silence that Rex and Bobo were experiencing just outside their dark room, and much different than the argument going on down the hall.

Saranyu tried to get up and walk around, but she tripped and fell. _Ouch… if only I could activate my nanites._ Noah heard a crash somewhere in the room, so he walked forward and tripped. On Saranyu. He quickly moved back, blushing.

"So… uh…" He said.

Rex and Bobo were waiting outside the door, waiting.

"How many more minutes?" Bobo asked.

"Five," Rex answered, glancing at his cell phone. They heard a crash and Bobo said, "So they're getting it on already." He couldn't help but grin and think of the similar thing he'd do to Rex… with Circe, of course.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Rex asked, getting freaked out by the creepy grin that twisted the monkey's face.

"Oh nothing," Bobo replied. "I'm just imagining what they're doing in there. A lot can happen in five minutes, y'know."

"I never knew you were so perverted," Rex said.

"Please," Said the monkey. "You know you're perverted too. You're always daydreaming about doing this kind of thing with the Doc or Circe."

Rex's face turned bright red. He replied, "Yeah, well, at least it's normal for me!" They continued to bicker as Agent Six watched from the shadows. He sighed mentally, a little too used to their antics, and wondered when Holiday was going to be finished with the interrogation. She had other things to do.

Please review! Thanks for reading!

(Edited)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a comment/review! Oh yeah, what ever happened to new episodes of GR? It still says they're new episodes, but there hasn't been one for the past two weeks... or has it been longer?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex or Cascada's Pyromania.

Ch. 7

In a room made especially for keeping her there, Circe sighed, and mused about what she was going to do now. She wanted to keep Rex safe, which was not in Van Kliess' plan, but she also didn't want to go along with Providence. She decided to talk about Van Kliess' plan… but not entirely. She couldn't let Providence win, could she?

"You want me to talk?" She asked, rhetorically. "I will. He wants to rule the world, with all of the powerful EVOs by his side."

"I gathered that from his stint with the UN," Holiday said.

"Yeah, well, this time, he plans to do it differently," Circe said.

"Do tell," Holiday said, slightly sarcastically.

"I won't, if you don't want me to," Circe said, picking up on the sarcasm.

"If you don't cooperate," Holiday said, as serious as ever, "You'll be left here, treated as a prisoner, until you do." She looked at her watch, thinking about the surprise she had planned for later. "I'll be here all day, if need be, and we have other ways of making you talk." She told a Providence agent to press a red button, and a gun slid out of a panel in the ceiling. "The bullets in this gun are needles, coated with a drug I formulated myself." She paused for a moment, for dramatic effect. "Not only does it effect your ability to activate your nanites, it also makes you feel like your limbs are being torn off, one by one." She hated to resort to this, but she wanted to keep Rex and Saranyu safe. "So will you cooperate or not?"

Circe only stared at the gun, then at the floor. Sometimes, she hated being stubborn.

Down the hall, an awkward silence descended upon the dark room. After a minute or two, after sitting up, Saranyu asked, "So, how did you get here?"

Noah was startled by the abrupt end to the silence and tried to make her face out of the darkness. She was hard to see even though they were a few feet apart from each other. "Well, uh, Rex brought me here in the morning and left me here until you were pushed in."

"Oh, okay," Saranyu said. Of course, silence followed until Noah said, "You remember the other day, right?"

Saranyu replied, "Yeah, I do." Of course she was blushing, not only did she instigate the kiss, it was her first.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Noah was blushing too, he enjoyed it.

"Uh, well…" Saranyu was at a loss of words. She couldn't say that she made a bet with Bobo, and it would be awkward to tell him that she really liked him after meeting him a day ago… now there was an awkward silence again. Just great.

Six turned and left Bobo and Rex to argue. He had better things to do. He would come back in five minutes, though, because some of those "better things" involved Holiday. For now, he just wanted some peace and quiet, which Rex and Bobo weren't. Speaking (or writing) about Rex and Bobo…

They had calmed down and stopped arguing for the moment, keeping their eyes on Rex's phone and their ears to the door.

"How many minutes?" Bobo asked, again.

"Three," Rex answered. He wondered if what Bobo said were right… but that couldn't be, because he could only hear muffled talking now. _Damn you, monkey, _Rex thought. It was normal for his mind to be in the gutter, but having the monkey around only made it worse. He could only wonder about what the monkey thought about.

"If you want information out of me, you'll have to pry it out of me," Circe said, staring straight into Holiday's eyes.

_Okay then,_ Holiday thought. "Fire!" She said, letting one of the Providence agents press the button that released the poisonous needles from the perfectly-aimed gun. The needle landed in the center of her chest, on top of her heart. Circe flinched immediately, feeling the drug working. "The feeling only gets stronger from here if you don't talk."

Circe kept her mouth shut. She was biting her bottom lip, trying to deal with the imaginary pain of the drug. Holiday sighed mentally and shouted, "Fire" again.

Noah and Saranyu were both sweating anxiously now. Noah wanted to know why she kissed him, and Saranyu was trying to tell him that she really liked him, but Bobo pushed her into it.

"Uh… well…" Saranyu said, trying to decide what to say. Then she thought _screw it_, and said, "…" She said it as fast as she could, and then thought about it. "And… and… Bobo didn't give me my money! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Noah was still trying to catch up, so he was silent while Saranyu exploded and then fizzled, no longer angry. "So… wait, you really like me?" He asked, blushing and looking her way… at least what he thought was her in the dark room.

"I… do…" Saranyu said, in between breaths. She was catching her breath because she let out an ungodly scream that let the world know just how angry she was with Bobo before Noah asked his question.

Noah was happy with her answer, and walked over to her. He thought, _I can't believe I'm going to do this, but it's my turn, isn't it?_

Rex was laughing at Bobo. He had heard Saranyu yell, and then scream. He had three guesses to figure who they were about, and the last two were for comedic effect. Bobo was getting nervous, he asked, "How much time do they have now?"

Rex answered, "Less than a minute. You better start running, monkey. She sounds like she's actually going to kill you." He promptly started laughing again and Bobo glared at him before scampering away as fast as possible.

_I won't talk, I won't tal- _Circe's thought process was broken as yet another needle implanted itself into her, Doctor Holiday looking on disapprovingly. Every time, after each needle, after the few seconds of silence that proved that Circe wasn't talking, another needle was thrust into her body, the drug running through her blood stream and leaving tons of imaginary pain. The only sounds were Holiday shouting, "Fire" and the soft _shook_ of the needle as it quickly and quietly left the gun.

Just as he got close enough to Saranyu so that he could see her face close enough and grasp her chin in his hands, her phone rung and broke the magical silence that had surrounded them.

"Call me obsessed, call me insane, something is creeping through my veins, eyes can not see, what's underneath, I can't stop and you can't stop me, I'm gonna get this fire started, impossible for you to breathe, the temperature is rising up (up), so hot, cause I'm burning up," It rang. Noah quickly put his hand into his pocket and blushed furiously, leaning away from her. Saranyu was blushing too, but she answered her phone. "Hello?" She asked, wondering who was calling.

"I'm gonna let you out now," Rex answered. "Bobo ran away," He said as he opened the door.

"Where'd he go?" Saranyu asked, already out the door.

"That way," Rex pointed down the hall.

"Thank you!" Floated down the hallway as a blur passed him, screaming, "BOBO!"

Noah stepped out of the room and Rex said, "That's one hell of a girl."

"I know," Noah said. "Want to follow?"

"Sure, it'll be funny," Rex replied, already hearing a crazy evil laugh echoing down the hall, making it obvious that Saranyu had cornered Bobo.

Bobo passed Six in the hallway, moving as fast as he could. Six only raised an eyebrow, which was equivalent to a "WTF?" face. A strong wind and a blur passed him then, screaming the monkey's name. Six could only guess it was about what he was observing five minutes ago, so he just ignored them and walked back to the hallway to wait for Holiday. At least he knew that their surprise wouldn't be spoiled.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!

(Edited)


	8. Chapter 8

Yes. I am a horrible person. I was really busy, so I couldn't even get anything but this written in the past two weeks. I'll try to get Ch. 9 up later this week, or get Ch. 10 out with it next Monday. The summer isn't supposed to be this busy!

Anyway, whatever happened to new episodes of Generator Rex? It's been a couple weeks and in the last episode a lot of stuff happened, so I want to know what happens next! C'mon Cartoon Network!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GenRex, or Automatic Loveletter's _Let It Ride._

Ch.8

Doctor Holiday frowned disapprovingly as Circe finally passed out. It had been two hours since the interrogation had started, and she hadn't gotten anymore information. "Agents should be in here all day and night, every day," Holiday said to the two agents in the room. They both nodded their heads. _We need her,_ she thought. _Van Kliess is planning something big, and it involves Rex and Saranyu. I can't let Kliess lay his hands on either of them, especially Rex._ She turned to leave and said, "She should be out for about another 24 hours. Tell me when she wakes up." She walked out of the room after they had nodded yes again, taking notes so that the next two agents would know what to do and what to expect to happen.

Immediately, she noticed Six casually leaning on the wall of the hallway across from her.

"Bobo, Rex, and Noah are keeping her occupied," Six said.

"That's a relief," Holiday answered. _At least one thing will be good today,_ she thought. That brought up certain freshly created memories.

_Circe closed her eyes, screaming in pain. Blood leaked from the needles' punctures in her skin, now littering her whole body, and the poison on them was coursing through her veins, bringing her more pain than she had ever felt before. She knew it was artificial, but dear God it hurt! Tears flowed from her cheeks and made the blood on her cheek run down into the neck of her dress._

"_Why won't you talk?" Holiday exclaimed in frustrated horror. The way she looked… was more horrifying than any EVO, dead or alive._

"_B-bec-cause," Circe stuttered, forcing speech. She screamed again, the poison taking effect once more. "V-van K-kliess'll… k-kill m-me," she paused to scream again, then said, "a-and he… he'll k-kill y-you… too." Her eyes started to fog up, finally loosing consciousness._

She looked at the floor and shivered, horrified that she had managed to hurt Circe so much. Six detected her repulsion with herself and said, "It's all in the job, Holiday."

She sighed and answered, "I know." They stood in silence for a couple of seconds, then Holiday said, "We should do it while she's preoccupied, otherwise it won't be much of a surprise." She turned to walk down the hallway, saying, "I've kept it in my room." Six turned to follow, wondering why he was involved with this anyway.

After Rex and Noah had stopped Saranyu from killing Bobo, or, at least stopping her from beating him up too much, they set off to Rex's room to hang out. Playing video game after video game (which Rex always won, thanks to his nanites, the cheater) they wasted hours. Saranyu was having an awesome time, but something bothered her, and she couldn't shrug it off. It was starting to effect the way she acted, and the guys noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Noah asked. Rex and Bobo were looking over because she hadn't even noticed that they had started a new game.

"Oh! Uh, nothing," She lied. She didn't want to ask if Rex's nanites ever stopped working.

"Spill it," Rex said. It was pretty obvious she lied, but now she looked painfully nervous.

"W-well, uh, have your nanites ever stopped working?" She asked, growing a stutter because she as so nervous. Rex and Bobo were surprised, but Noah almost forgot. It happened so often with Rex that it seemed normal when Saranyu's stopped working.

"Yeah!" Bobo answered. "He almost got us killed several times because of it!" Saranyu didn't look as nervous, but she doubted Bobo, so she kept waiting for Rex's answer.

"It's true," Rex said, sounding slightly downcast. He hated when it happened because it put not only himself, but the others around him in danger. He started to reminisce about "The Lockdown," when Holiday's sister got loose thanks to his recklessness, but Saranyu's exclamation of "Oh thank God" brought him out of his mind.

"Why are you asking about it?" Rex asked.

"It happened to me this morning, when you locked me in the closet with Noah," She said, glaring at Bobo. "Otherwise, I would have punched the door down."

"Yeah, it happens to me whenever I get emotional," Rex said. One of Saranyu's eyebrows raised, imagining that _emotional_ means hysterical.

Noah, seeing her facial expression and the innuendo, said, "He means 'emotional' as in really angry or really stressed."

An "Oh" of realization was uttered by Saranyu and she also said, "I understand now!"

"What did you think 'emotional' meant?" Bobo asked. "A middle-aged woman watching the _Titanic_?"

Saranyu was silent for a few seconds, then she started to giggle. Of course, that meant that a few seconds later, she would laugh. Rex and Noah awkwardly started chuckling too, until all three of them were clutching their stomachs because they were laughing so much. Bobo was confused, even he didn't think that his joke was that funny.

A soft knock on the door went unheard by the three people laughing loudly, so when Doctor Holiday and Agent Six appeared in the randomly opened door, Saranyu, Rex, and Noah were very, very surprised.

"We're sorry to interrupt," Holiday said, "But could you please come next door?"

"Next door? Isn't that-" Rex said, but he was cut off by Six.

"Just do it, Rex," He said, seemingly more agitated than usual. Rex left his room, followed by Noah. They were preceded by Holiday and Saranyu.

"Did the boss get to ya?" Bobo asked. Six ignored him, as usual, but he let him out of Rex's room before him.

_What's next door? _Noah thought, curious as to why Rex didn't want to go inside

of that room.

Saranyu, who was next to Holiday, asked, "Why are we all parading down the hallway to my room?"

"Because," Holiday answered, stopped at Saranyu's bedroom door with the key in hand. "It's your birthday, and we got you a couple of presents." She inserted the key and the door slid open.

"Wow," Saranyu said, amazed at the changes that had taken place in three hours. She had a flat screen with a couple of different video game consoles beneath it. Video game upon video game were stacked on top of the consoles, the game corresponding to the console it was on top of. A brand new laptop sat on the desk in the corner, equipped with a green iPod nano plugged into the side of it. A set of iPod speakers sat on the other side of the desk. However, the most amazing thing in that room, to her, was the crème colored guitar, sitting in an open case, leaning on the bed frame.

"How did you know?" Saranyu asked, walking over to pick the guitar up by the neck.

"I saw the look on your face when you saw it in the window," Holiday said. "Rex and Bobo told me you played, so I figured I'd be a nice present." By now, everyone was in the small room.

"Um, can I give you a hug?" Saranyu asked, putting the guitar back in its case.

"Sure," Holiday answered. While they hugged, Holiday whispered into her ear, "Six had a part in this too." As soon as they separated, Saranyu walked up to Six (which was only a few steps) and said, "I'm sure you wouldn't like a hug, so will a handshake work for showing my thanks?" Everyone in the room laughed, except for Saranyu and Six.

"Yeah, sure," Six said, holding out his hand.

Saranyu took it, shook it, and said, "Thank you." Then she walked away to where Rex, Bobo, and Noah stood (which was only another few steps).

"Nice," Rex said. "I had to do a lot of complaining for my stuff."

"Yeah, well, it's mybirthday," Saranyu said in reply.

"Did you like your present?" Bobo asked, grinning pervertedly.

"Actually, yes, I did," She answered, blushing. Then she lowered her voice and threatened, "But if you ever try something like that again, you'll really be dead." Then she turned her attention to Noah and waited for a couple seconds. She blushed and said, "It's still your turn to kiss me, y'know." She smiled as he stepped forward, grabbed her chin, and placed his mouth on hers. The room remained silent until about a minute later, Six said, "Alright, that's enough."

"Seriously, the rest of us are still here too!" Rex said.

"You're just jealous," Bobo said, wearing the same perverted grin from earlier.

Rex's face turned bright red when he said, "Am not!"

The argument would have gone on, but Holiday said, "Could you play for us, Saranyu?"

"Sure," Saranyu said, reluctantly removing herself from Noah, who had his hands around her waist. "You'll have to keep in mind that I'm not the best around, though." She went to go sit on her bed, taking the guitar out of its case and strumming it, checking to see if it were tuned or not. A few tweaks later and she said, "I don't write my own songs, so the one I'm going to play is Automatic Loveletter's _Let It Ride_." Taking a deep breath of air, she started to strum. Following along with the song, which she guessed none of the others had heard before, going by their facial expressions, she started to sing. "We lay on the floor, breathing in deep, don't speak, don't say a word, just savoring, you're all that I have, and all to hold on to, you can't lead me on." She wasn't as nearly as good as the real singer, Juliet Simms, but she still had some talent. The song was catchy and meaningful, so everyone but Six showed their enjoyment of the song. "Come on, come on, catch a falling star, chase all your dreams, and don't let them go." Holiday's foot was tapping, a smile on her face. Rex was nodding his head to the beat along with Bobo, and Noah was smiling. "Take me away, let's get out of this town, run, baby, run, we're unstoppable now, on top of the world, sing it out loud, and mean it and keep believing, we've got the rest of our lives, let it ride. You're running away, don't tell anyone, we'll be the talk of the town, we'll be the envy of everyone, dances to mixtapes and car tops, so don't, don't, don't let this go. You take me away, let's get out of this town, run, baby, run, we're unstoppable now, on top of the world, sing it out loud, and mean it and keep believing, we've got the rest of our lives, so let it ride, let it ride, the time of our lives, let it ride, let it ride, the time of our lives. Take me away, let's get out of this town, run, baby, run, we're unstoppable now, on top of the world, sing it out loud, and mean it and keep believing, that we've got the rest of our lives.

Take me away, let's get out of this town, run, baby, run, we're unstoppable now, on top of the world, sing it out loud, and mean it and keep believing, we've got the rest of our lives, let it ride, let it ride, let it ride, let it ride."

The audience erupted into applause and Saranyu said, "Thank you. That one is my favorite to play."

"That was pretty good!" Bobo said. "Ya got any others up your sleeves?"

"Yes I do," Saranyu said. The rest of the day went by like that, until Bobo decided to bring out the cake that he had baked himself (because apparently, he was the only one who knew how to bake) and Saranyu had no more songs to play. It was getting late anyway, so Holiday invited Noah to stay the night in an extra room. He accepted the offer, and soon everybody was in their own room, getting ready for bed.

_This was a fantastic day_, Saranyu thought. _I've never been treated this well since… well since my parents died, actually. _Looking over at her brand new guitar that seemed like it came straight out of her dreams, she forced herself to forget about her parents and focus on how awesome Six, Holiday, Noah, Rex, and although she loathed to admit it, Bobo are. She smiled to herself and went to bed dreaming of the adventures to come, set to the tune of _Let It Ride_.

"Sir, are you sure that Circe was the right one to use?" Biowulf asked, standing at the base of Van Kliess' throne.

"I am positive," Kliess answered, looking at his gauntlet. "She is a good girl; she knows where her home is." He focused his attention on his gauntlet and said, "Bring me the TV."

"Yes, master," Biowulf obeyed, leaving momentarily to find it.

"Soon I will be the most powerful man in the world, and that horrid Providence will be begging at my feet for mercy." He maliciously grinned to himself and thought about all of the power that would be coursing through his hand…

"Sir," Biowulf said, stepping aside so that Van Kliess could see what was on the screen.

"Thank you, Biowulf. I will no longer be needing your assistance for the rest of the day."

"Yes, master," Biowulf said. Then he turned his back and left as Kliess observed the screen. _Perfect,_ he thought. Two Providence agents were sitting in a dark-lit room, a thick sheet of glass in-between them and the camera. "You are doing a perfect job, Circe." He threw his head back and laughed a laugh that most other super villains would be jealous of.

Thank you ever so much for reading! Reviews are awesome!

(Edited)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! I'm back! I'm working on Ch. 10 at the moment, so hopefully I'll get it out later. Hopefully. Anyway, Automatic Loveletter is awesome and you should really give _Let It Ride_ a listen. (The song from last chapter. It's on Youtube, just search it. There are a couple of different versions.)

I have to thank all of the people that added this to their alerts or favorited it. Apparently _favorited_ isn't a word, but I don't really care. I also have to thank the people who reviewed _TPTPTF_! I forget where I left off, but thank you!

This chappie's short, but it's Six-centric! YAY! I decided to put some SixXHoliday in here, so I also added it to the story summary. Please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Generator Rex. (If I did, it would be on every Friday! Darn you, Cartoon Network!)

Ch.9

In a dark, shadowed hallway in the depths of the Providence base, a hand pressed on a sensor and a door slid open nearly soundlessly. The room that the hand, attached to a tall, skinny man, stepped into was even darker. Even so, the small amount of light in the top-security room made his sunglasses gleam. He could see both of the agents sitting at the control panel pointing guns at him.

"Are you permitted to be here?" The one on the left asked.

"Yes," The man wearing the sunglasses said. "Is she is still unconscious?"

"Yes, sir," The agent on the right replied. He lowered his gun and said, "Doctor Holiday would have been notified otherwise, no matter what time of day or night." The agent did have a point, as it was two o'clock in the morning.

"Very well," The mysterious man said. Who wore sunglasses indoors, let alone in a pitch-black room? He walked up to the sheet of glass and said, "Lift it."

The agent on the left, who had lowered his gun and sat down again, said, "Very well, sir." He pressed a button on his side of the control panel and the sheet of heavy glass lifted until is disappeared into the ceiling. He walked forward the few steps it took and looked up into the unconscious girl's face.

"Has she been completely tested?" He asked, not glancing back to look at the agents.

"No, sir," The agent on the right replied. "Doctor Holiday's orders."

"She could be carrying an explosive device on her person," The man said, face eerily stoic but voice scathing. "She could blow us all up any second and you wouldn't have known." His eyebrows drew together over his sunglasses and his mouth turned downwards. "She is Van Kliess' subordinate, and he is a veritable psychopath. His motivation causes him to want to destroy us at all costs. He easily could have snuck her in here as a human bomb."

"W-we're sorry, Agent Six," The agent on the left replied, nervous and shaken even though he hadn't seen his face. "We're under Doctor Holiday's orders."

Now that his identity had been revealed or confirmed, you decide, the light in the room seemingly shifted to shine on him, showing the green of his suit and the black of his tie. He seemed to look at Circe's left ear more closely before saying, "I will talk to Doctor Holiday in the morning. I will search her now." He reached up to grab her earring, which easily slid off her ear when he tugged gently at it. It was a rather large stud when he looked at it, and it was reflecting his image. He had suspicions when he saw that she only had one earring, especially when her ears weren't pierced before, but now they were confirmed.

"Is the room next door empty?" Six asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, sir," The agent on the right replied.

"Hang this where Circe's ear is," Six replied, turning around to place the "earring" on the control panel. "I also want two agents in there at all times."

"Yes, sir," The agent on the left replied. "Should we let Doct-" He was cut off by Agent Six, saying, "I will let Doctor Holiday know. Nothing is out of place." He left the room and thought about what he had found on Circe's earlobe… a camera. He knew that Kliess wouldn't send Circe in as a human bomb because Kliess wanted to be there, in person, when he and his subordinates brought Providence down. He figured that Kliess would do something like this, that was why he went to Circe's room in the first place, but he also knew that this wasn't the last step in Van Kliess' plan, in fact, it was far from it. Van Kliess was unpredictable, so his plan would be unpredictable as well… he wouldn't tell anyone this, but he would die before he allowed Kliess to get his hands on Rex. He felt like a father to Rex, and he thought Doctor Holiday suspected that. It would only make sense, as Holiday was Rex's mother figure. Bobo suspected it too; after all, he was Rex's annoying little brother in their little family.

Six sighed mentally to shake off the thoughts of Holiday and him as Rex's parents (he would actually like that a lot, Holiday would make a good mother and wife), and instead switched his thoughts back to Van Kliess' plan. It would take a lot to counteract it, but he was confident. He had to protect his comrades and makeshift family; otherwise, he would have nothing to live for, other than himself.

Lost in his thoughts, he made his way to his room and fell asleep, easily letting Dreamland take him with thoughts of tomorrow, and Doctor Holiday as his wife.

Thanks for reading! I love reviews!

(Edited)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi again! I know I said I would get this out yesterday, but I'm a big lazy butt, so I worked on some of it yesterday and did the rest today. At least it wasn't next Monday. Am I only one chapter behind now? I forget (as usual, I usually forget lots of things).

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm really glad you guys like the story.

Why are my chapters always so short? At least they're quick reads, and most of them is plot... (This is a ramble to myself, so please ignore this!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own GR. (Oh, and when I said "every Friday," I meant new episodes. Nine is not a whole season!)

Ch. 10

"Again!" Said Agent Six to Saranyu. It was a sunny April day, but neither would know, as they had spent the morning inside. Rex, Bobo, and Doctor Holiday wouldn't know either, as they had spent the morning inside with them. Six was currently training Saranyu… with Rex as a target. Saranyu did wonder why Rex, out of all things and people, would be chosen as her target at first. Six explained that "Rex is a good moving target." Rex, however, protested until he was promised meatloaf and mashed potatoes for dinner every Friday night. Currently, all four people and the one monkey were inside of one of the biggest rooms in the Providence base, Rex flying through the air with The Boogie Pack, Saranyu on the ground with her super-eyesight activated, and Six, Holiday, and Bobo a few feet away from her. Bobo was there because he had nothing else to do, Six was supervising, and Holiday was observing, quickly and quietly taking notes on a clipboard that she had brought with her. Noah had gone back to his home earlier that morning; Six escorting him back so that the two teens and the monkey couldn't waste any time. At the moment, Saranyu was shooting arrows at Rex for target practice. For Rex, it was training to become more agile.

Saranyu shot three arrows at a time, aiming for Rex's vital points. The arrows had suction cups for points, so they wouldn't harm Rex, they would just stick on him. He already had a couple of arrows stuck on him, but the rest were on the walls.

"Can't hit me, can ya, can ya?" Rex taunted, easily flying out of the way of the arrows.

Saranyu smirked and said, "I'm not even trying." Well she was… just a little. She was afraid that if she'd really try, she would break the bow that she was shooting with, but Providence did have extra…

She released all of her nanites then, allowing her to grab three arrows from the pile by her feet, string them, aim them, and release them in the course of less than a second. Rex was quicker than the average human thanks to his nanites, but it was impossible for him to dodge the three impeccably aimed, quick moving arrows shot at him. He slammed into the wall behind him, one arrow over his pulse point, one arrow over his heart, and one arrow over his right lung. His Boogie Pack crumbled around him and he slid down the wall until he hit the floor. He groaned and pulled a hand through his hair. A hand appeared in his vision, and the voice that belonged to the hand said, "Who can't hit who?"

He took her hand and she pulled him up. He was slightly upset that she beat him, but he told himself that he would beat her the next time.

"That was good," Six said.

"Very impressive," Holiday said, looking up from her clipboard and smiling. A device in one of her lab coat pockets beeped and she said, "I have to go, so take the rest of the day off." She left the room, and Six followed her out, going in a different direction than her once he was out of the room.

"Uh, I'll see you later!" Saranyu said as she left the room, giving Rex and Bobo a sloppy salute as she left to go to her room.

Once Saranyu was safely out of earshot, Bobo said, "You're just mad that you were beaten by a girl!"

Rex frowned at him and said, "No, I'm not. Holiday and Six are hiding something, and it probably has to do with Circe." He was concerned about her because he had a crush on her, and he hadn't forgotten that Six called her a hostage… He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was clear when he was around her, or even when her name was mentioned in conversation.

Bobo stiffened a little, Holiday had talked to him about the fact that she was interrogating Circe for information and specifically not to tell Rex. If Rex found out, he would do all that he could to set her free. He forced himself to relax and said, "I don't think so. Six and the Doc are their usual selves. You're just saying that because you're slipping!"

"I'm not!" Rex said, or rather screamed, in retaliation.

"Oh really?" Bobo asked. "I bet I'll beat you at video games!"

"You're on!" Rex said, momentarily forgetting about Circe and bounding off to battle Bobo with video games.

"So Agent Six thinks he can fool me?" Van Kliess asked to himself. He had watched the screen as Six took the camera from Circe's ear and replicated the situation in the room next door. "That green-clad man thinks he can save the day by figuring out the most obvious part of my plan?" He shook his head and proclaimed, "There will be no day-saving after I put the next part of my plan into work!" He smiled to himself and thought about how amazing his victory would be! It's too bad he doesn't know about the White Knight.

Review please! And thanks for reading!

(Edited)


	11. Chapter 11

Hi again! I know it's been _forever_, but I lost my inspiration for a while. Anyway, it's back (for now), so I cranked this out. I have to say that updates will now be random, and they will slow down in about a week or so. However, I don't think there are many chapters left (as I mapped the rest of the plot out, yay!), so you won't have to wait for many more updates.

Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites!

DISCLAIMER: Too lazy. See Ch. 1. (Oh, and apparently CN missed an episode...? Maybe they're saving it for the DVD, if there is one... but some of the clips are on Youtube. And does anybody know if/where I can watch full episodes online? Please tell me!)

Ch. 11

"[Insert swear word of your choice here]!" Saranyu muttered to herself. Although it was sunny outside, the tension in the air felt like she was in a thunderstorm.

"I didn't know you had a sailor's mouth," Bobo said, grinning despite the situation. He had just landed next to her after being thrown 20 feet.

"Shut it, monkey!" She replied, running forward and disappearing, only to reappear on top of the elephant-like EVO they were fighting. Using the momentum she bent over and punched the top of its head, then ran off of its falling head to fall onto the ground. She then quickly jumped back and let Six try to contain it. She was already out of breath, and it had only been five minutes since they had gotten to Tokyo! Rex just _had_ to be sick today, of all days! She was pretty sure that he'd been lying, though. Can you even get sick when you're a super powered EVO?

The EVO managed to throw Six into a nearby building like it had done to Bobo, and it shot some gross looking, acrid green liquid at her from its trunk. She dodged it and declared, "Ew, what is that stuff?" The pavement she had stood on before started to melt and smell very strongly of rotting eggs. "Gross," She said, making faces.

Bobo had recovered, so he started to shoot at the EVO again. He yelled, "I could use a little help here!"

"Sorry!" Saranyu yelled back, pulling a gun out of one of her coat pockets and firing. The bullets were tranquilizers, especially made for taking out EVOs like this one. She fired once, then twice. Both shots hit, but they only slowed the giant creature down slightly. Six had joined the fray again, and after a couple of tries, stabbed the EVO in the leg, and said, "Now's your chance."

"Right," Saranyu said. She ran forward, then jumped and landed in-between the EVOs eyes. "Suck this!" She said when she planted her gloved hands on the giant, mutated elephant's forehead. She instinctively knew what to do then… she inserted her nanites into the other EVO's body and removed the bad nanites.

By the time she was done (which was about 30 seconds later), she was completely out of breath and looked very, very pale. "How does Rex make it look so easy?" She asked in-between deep breaths.

"He's more adept at it," Six supplied. "He's been doing this job much longer then you have."

"Not bad for a first try," Bobo said. He thwacked her back in a means of saying "Good job."

"Oh, thanks," Saranyu replied, weakly trying for sarcasm. Then, she fainted.

"Let's get back to base," Six said, picking Saranyu up and carrying her, bridal style.

"Sure thing, green bean," Bobo replied, following Six to the jump jet.

Now's his chance. He had to confirm if his suspicions were true…

He hoped they weren't. He could only imagine that Knight would do anything to get information out of her: breaking bones, poison, stabbing…

He was pretty sure she wasn't dead. Holiday, Six, or even Bobo would have told him if she were dead. No, he wasn't scared of that; he was scared of the shape her body was in. He would never know unless he looked himself, so he claimed he had diarrhea from drinking the expired milk in the refrigerator. Nobody would know because Bobo never cleaned out the 'fridge' anyway, and judging by the smell, there were things in there that hadn't been touched in six months or more.

Anyway, he had gotten the day off because he "had gotten _really_ bad diarrhea" (or so he told White Knight). Using his time wisely (for once) and being convincing, he quickly made his way to the closest bathroom, which was also the closest bathroom to the video camera-security room. While in one of the stalls, he placed his hand on the wall and then let his nanites do the work.

Down the hall, in one of highest security areas in the whole Providence base, the agent inside watched the mundane, daily tasks of the Providence agents in the hallways on the many high-resolution screens. He didn't notice that the picture on one of the other screens started to fade until an alarm sounded that alerted him to fix Camera 1337e. Immediately, he called another agent to take his place momentarily, and he rushed off to the "broken" video camera, which was on the other side of the building. As soon as Rex heard the sound of footsteps echo out of hearing range, he exited the stall and _just_ opened the bathroom door to check that the agent had really left. The agent had, so Rex quickly crossed the hall and infiltrated the video room.

Easily walking over to the control panels, he placed his hands on two of them and let his nanites do the work once more. He searched through the feeds from the past three days, looking for Circe. He knew he, at the most, had five minutes, so he pushed himself to the limit. By the looks of the feeds, there wasn't a camera in her room, so he couldn't tell where she was, but he did catch Holiday walk away from Saranyu and Rex's training the day prior… Rex followed her movements, walking from hall to hall until she reached the highest-security area in the whole Providence base. She picked the third door down from where the camera could see. Rex memorized the door and hallway, feeling that Circe was behind that door. Now he only had 30 seconds until the new agent would enter the hallway, so he, once again, used his nanites to restore everything to its normal state. He also erased the videos of him even coming to the hallway, and he also made the cameras in the hallway outside malfunction, so there would be no video of him exiting the room. Now, he quickly left the room and ran to the stairs, then to the level below. No one would know that he had even been to the video-security room.

Six entered the room, busy with Providence agents. Bobo entered it as well, the door sliding shut behind him. Doctor Holiday turned around, away from one of her many computers, and asked, "What happened?"

"She cured it," Six replied, laying Saranyu down on the bed of the CAT scanner.

"Oh, good," Holiday replied, before Bobo could. She walked over, automatically going through the generic check-up motions before pulling a needle out of one of her lab coat pockets and drawing blood. Using the microscope nearby, she looked at the nanites inside of the blood sample and typed some things into the computer next to the microscope.

"Bad news," Holiday said after a few more moments of observing Saranyu's blood.

"What is it?" Bobo asked. "She's got a fatal disease?"

"That wasn't funny," Holiday said. "Her nanite capacity is not as large as Rex's."

"How many more EVOs can she cure?" Six asked.

Holiday sighed and said, "Three or four at the most."

"We'll deal with what we can get, then," Six said. Saranyu's subconscious chose that moment to wake her up, so she slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

Holiday, taking notice, said, "How are you feeling?"

Saranyu replied, "I'm feeling-"

She was cut off by Rex, who came storming in, saying, "How could you do that?"

The other four people seemed confused, and Saranyu asked, "Do what?"

Rex, who was pissed, said, "How could you torture Circe like that?"

Saranyu asked the two adults and the monkey, "You were torturing Circe?"

Bobo said, "I didn't do nothin' to her, I swear."

Six said, "You were fine with it when we tortured Breach."

"That was different!" Rex said. "She could protect herself, and she stole me!"

"Rex, calm down," The Doc said. "Yes, Circe is different than Breach, but she is still a member of The Pack, and we need the information about Van Kliess."

Saranyu didn't know who Van Kliess was, but she wouldn't dare ask in this situation.

Rex calmed down a little, but he was still pretty angry, so he said, "So you throw poisoned needles at her?"

Doctor Holiday replied, "It was the only method we had, Rex." She was pretty depressed about the fact that she had hurt the poor girl so much, but this was part of the job description. She had to do it.

"You should really let her out of that room," Rex said. "She could be a part of the team!"

"No, Rex, no matter how much she means to you, she is still a part of the Pack," Six interjected.

"I don't believe you guys!" Rex shouted in anger. "People change!"

"We don't know what she- or Van Kliess'll do if we let her out," Holiday said. "He could be relying on your feelings."

Rex, who was pissed off again, shouted in anger and left the room. Then he escaped the base and went… somewhere.

_Don't worry, Circe_, he thought, _I'll get you out of that hell._

Thanks for reading! I appreciate reviews :)!

(Edited)


	12. Chapter 12

I'M BACK!

Well, for now, at least.

I am SO sorry for the extreme delay, but when I said "slow down," I meant updates were going to _slow down_. Anyway, the latest episodes of GR have been AWESOME! My favorite part of the last episode was Holiday and Six holding hands in the black nanite stuff. :) Speaking (writing) of (about) SixXHoliday, I managed to squeeze some into this chapter... awesome! Also, Symbionic Titan is pretty amazing as well :).

I think there will only be (at most) five chapters until the end, so you won't have to wait for much more! This chappie's setting up the journey to the climax and the big battle, yay! Hopefully, I will have the next chapter up by the beginning of January. Yes, I know, it's a long way away, but you never know if it could come early or not!

ENJOY! And for the disclaimer, see previous chapters.

Ch. 12

The morning after Rex left (which was quite common, she heard from just about everybody), she was called to White Knight's "office." It was just a tiny, white room that had a screen on one wall that showed his face. She was early when she got there, and the door was shut. She could only assume that someone else was talking to Knight. She had brought her cell phone, so she pulled it out of one of the pockets in her jeans and called Noah, thinking Rex would be with him. She heard three rings before he picked up the phone.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Noah asked, sounding cheery, as usual.

"Nothing much," Saranyu replied. "Just wondering if you've seen Rex yesterday or today."

"No, I haven't," Noah said. "Why?"

"He ran off," Saranyu said, sounding slightly concerned. "Again, from what I've heard."

"That's weird, he usually comes here first," Noah replied, now sounding slightly concerned as well. "I'll keep an eye out for him, and I'll call you if I do see him."

"Thanks, Noah," Saranyu replied, the concern for Rex in her voice mostly gone. She did think about the time that they ran off to Noah's… _guess it is pretty common that Rex runs off._ "Talk to you later."

"Bye," Noah said, hanging up his phone.

Saranyu sighed. _Well, that was useless_, she thought. Of course, she also thought that it wasn't, because she got to talk to her crush… but she quelled that voice and became bored once more. She closed her eyes, leaned against the wall, and slid down the wall, so she was sitting with her back against it, chin pointed upwards. The hallway was quiet… but there were muffled voices coming from Knight's office…

_Maybe a little eavesdropping will ease my boredom…_ she thought, moving to the door and pressing her ear against it, listening hard. She couldn't hear very much, only a couple of names (Van Kliess, Circe, Rex, Noah, and herself), and she could discern that the other person speaking was Agent Six.

_Why did they mention Noah? _Saranyu wondered. _Rex said that he left Providence a while ago… and why did they mention Circe? Who is Van Kliess? How am I involved in this? How are all of these people connected?_ Her brain was failing her; there were too many connections and there was not enough information. However, when she heard the door behind her opening, she scrambled up quickly, trying to look like she hadn't been eavesdropping. Six only looked at her; she was giving him a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of her head as if she were apologizing… he already knew why. "He wants to see you," Six said, then he turned and left, his seemingly calculated footsteps echoing down the hallway. He didn't want the plan to go this way… but it would end Van Kliess' reign forever.

Saranyu looked at his retreating back for a couple of seconds, then asked herself, "I've become too used to these people, haven't I?" She then walked through White's doors. They closed behind her as she stopped in front of the screen that showed his seemingly always scowling face.

"What do you need me for?" Saranyu asked.

"You'll be going on a solo mission," Knight replied.

"Why me? Can't Rex go?" She was pretty sure that she wasn't prepared for this, so she was as petulant and as whiny as she could be.

"Rex is out of commission."

"What about Six or Bobo?"

"They have other missions. You will be doing this alone." Hearing an angry silence as his reply, assuming that meant that she admitted defeat, he said, "There has been an EVO attack in Florence, Italy. You are to go and cure it. Transportation is waiting on the roof for you."

"Fine," Saranyu said, clearly not happy about her new predicament.

"You are dismissed," Knight said, watching her turn her back on him and leave the room. He closed the doors behind her by pushing a button on his computer keyboard, knowing fully that she wasn't ready for a solo mission. Why did he send her if he knew she wasn't ready, you ask? No, he's not a douche bag (although sometimes, people like to think that), it's just a part of his plan. The plan that a part of it was being spelled out for Six while Saranyu tried to eavesdrop, of course. He knew that she called Noah, and that she also tried to eavesdrop. He didn't say anything because he knew that even if she did hear everything that was said (which was unlikely), she wasn't smart enough to put the rest of the plan together. Sure, he's supposed to keep them safe, but he's willing to do anything that it takes to end the war with nanites.

He had thought about her all night, riding around on his Rex Ride. Normally, he would have gone straight to Noah, but this was a problem that only he himself could sort out. He was going back to Providence… crazy, right?

He had promised himself that he _will_ convince anyone who was high up on the food chain and compassionate (namely Doctor Holiday) to stop torturing Circe. He had also promised himself that he would convince her that she would be allowed to walk around the base freely… well, maybe with a guard or two, because she probably could escape the base pretty easily.

He made his way to the base within a half-hour, easily letting himself into the pristine, white building with his nanites. Walking quietly and quickly, he snuck through the halls to the med-lab. He let himself in, and walked to where Doctor Holiday was standing, waiting until she turned around. When she did turn around, she didn't look surprised at all.

"Rex, you're back," She said to him, a warm smile on her face; however, the smile morphed into a thin line as she said, "I know you want to talk about Circe. We need that information and just can't let her hang out around the base freely."

Rex's face was serious as well when he said, "I know, but you can't just leave her down there to be tortured and interrogated for info when you need it! I can get answers without harming her…"

Holiday felt Rex's frustration, but this wasn't just about Rex! "Rex, I know that you have a crush on her, but this is about the whole world. I'm sorry, Rex." She turned back around to continue working, but a gloved hand landed softly on her shoulder. She paused, and Rex said, "Look… just give her a room, okay? I just want… _need_ to see that she's safe. Keep her under lock and key, whatever! But, if she doesn't get a room, I'll leave Providence. And you _know_ I'll follow up on that threat." He paused for a moment, then said, "Just imagine if it were Six in Circe's position. How would you feel?" Holiday ignored the impossibilities of Six being taken in as a prisoner and stiffened. Had she been that obvious?

"…Okay," She said. "She will be kept under lock and key, though." She turned around to face him with a serious face, staring into his eyes, trying to analyze his motives, his next steps. He only gave her a small smile and said, "Thanks, Holiday." He then turned to leave and walked out of the doors.

Holiday stared after him, thinking. _Was that a stupid decision_, she wondered, _or will it help us in the end? And does "getting the answers without harm" mean what I think it does? _Either way, she reached up to her earbud and told the agents in Circe's cell to prepare a bedroom at maximum security. Circe was about to get moved.

Was he proud of himself? Oh yeah.

He hadn't really expected the Six-thing to work, but he was glad it did because now he could do what he always wanted to do…

A blur passed him, too quickly for him to call out a greeting. He could only assume it was Saranyu, but why was she sprinting down the hallway?

Oh well. It didn't matter right now, all he could think about was Circe. _Maybe I'll call Noah later, to tell him about Circe. What's he up to anyway? _Rex didn't know this, but Noah was actually doing something other than playing basketball.

_Yet another_ perfect shot… he really needed a new hobby. Grabbing the ball on the rebound, he dribbled and thought about Saranyu's call again. _I wonder where Rex is…_ another perfect shot.

"Noah," a man's voice said behind him.

Noah jumped, startled, and turned around. "A-agent Six, what're you doing here?" He saw the jump-jet and the green clad agent, but he wondered why he was here. Usually he just came to take Rex back to Providence.

"I'm taking you back to the base. Knight wants you to learn how to use a gun." Six was stoic, as usual, but Noah was freaking out.

"I told you- I'm not working for Knight anymore. Rex'll go berserk!" Noah also thought about the fact that he didn't have very good aim.

"There's a big battle coming. We'll need you there for support."

"I'm not very good with guns! And Rex'll still freak out!"

"You don't have to tell Rex, but you can if you want to."

Noah had calmed down considerably, but he still said, "I don't know how to handle a gun."

"If I can teach Bobo, then I can teach you," Six said. Noah thought for a few moments, then agreed. He got onto the jump-jet and they rose into the sky.

_What did Six mean when he said "big battle,_" Noah wondered. _Does it have anything to do with Van Kliess?_

Sorry, I forgot a whole bunch in my A/N at the beginning!

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! Seriously, it means a lot to me! I'd love you if you did all of it some more!

Can you please tell me if you think that I made the characters OOC? Or if I have grammar problems? Or anything, really, but I was especially worried about those two.

There will be slight edits in the story coming up in the next couple of days! I reread the whole story and rewrote a couple of parts, for grammatical and continuity reasons, so don't be surprised! (About these- I have just completed them, so there's an "(Edited)" at the bottom of every chapter now. They're really for me, so don't worry about them!)

Also, if anyone wants to do artwork for this story, feel free to! I'm sure It would put more fire under my butt, so I'd actually write this instead of wasting whatever little free time I have on the internet. If you already have, send me the link! I'd love to see it!

Uh... I think that's it... but I've probably forgotten something, so this might be edited later. Sorry for all of the emails you're getting!

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and please review!

(Edited)


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so- I know it's been a while, but school's gotten to me and I lost all inspiration to write this. It doesn't help that I think this is pretty bad now- Saranyu's a ridiculous name, she's kind of a Mary Sue, and the whole plot is so noncannon. It also doesn't help that I haven't watched the last couple of episodes because I didn't really want to (Homestuck has taken over all of my love)... Just bleah. So enjoy. Hopefully I'll finish this story eventually.

Ch. 13

"What?" Saranyu nearly screamed. "I couldn't bring my iPod to entertain me on an at least four hour ride to Italy? I could get here faster running, by the way."

She was flying through the clouds and over the ocean to get to Florence, Italy; also known as the sight of the next curable EVO. Also known as the sight of her first solo mission.

"Listen closely," Knight said, sounding as irritated as his small range of emotions allowed. "The specifics of this mission were not laid out for you then. They will be laid out for you now."

"How was I supposed to know that curing this one EVO would take more than just curing it?" Saranyu asked, quite irritated herself.

"You weren't," said the White Knight, and Saranyu just shook her head and rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"So what else are you going to tell me?" She asked sardonically.

"Who Van Kliess is, and the second part of your mission," Knight said.

He had to admit that Noah wasn't a bad shot- in fact, he was pretty good. Nothing equivalent to him, of course, but Noah could hold his own. It was ironic, he thought, that Noah was found on the street, just like Rex, but Noah was just an average kid. He just wanted some money, and some friends.

Six watched as Noah quickly reloaded his gun and shot at the target, at least half of the bullets hitting extremely close to the bullseye.

"That's enough for now," Six said, opening the door to the control room that was adjacent to the training room that Noah was in.

"Are you sure?" Noah asked, sounding slightly nervous and anxious while following Six out the door and into the hall.

"Yes," Six answered, looking forward. "You need little training because you always seem to pull it together in battle."

"Uh, thanks, Six," Noah replied, unused to hearing compliments from the stoic agent.

"Don't get used to that," Six said, smirking a little bit. "There's another reason why we had to stop so early."

"Does it have to do with the big battle you mentioned?" Noah asked, feeling apprehensive about participating in the aforementioned battle.

"Yes," Six answered, opening the door to White Knight's office and letting Noah in. "You're here to help."

"What happens if I don't want to?" Noah asked apprehensively.

"Then Saranyu might die," Six answered, turning his attention to the screen as it flickered on. Noah visibly stiffened, but stayed where he was standing as White Knight began to speak about the upcoming battle with Van Kliess.

_What? Where am I? _Circe wondered, as she finally regained consciousness. She rubbed her head and immediately went on the defensive, shaking off the haziness that lingered after so much time unconscious, as the last place she had seen was the darkness of the interrogation room, not the pristine white of the walls and the dresser across from her. She stood up, secondary mouth at the ready, cautiously looking around and opening the closet, which had extra Providence uniforms, obviously meant for her to wear.

_Is this another one of those hallucinatory drugs? _She wondered. She screamed, but nothing happened, as everything was bolted to the floor and the room was soundproof.

She sighed and fell back onto the pillow-top bed. She just wanted to go home- not back to Van Kliess, but to her real home, the one she ran away from because she had gotten her powers. She regretted joining him now, but she thought that he was the only one that would accept her for who she was- but she was wrong. He only used her for her powers. She couldn't join Providence either because she (admittedly) wasn't as amazing as Rex. God, he just… was so amazing and special. He could cure the world, and it seemed like he was made to do his job- he was the only person who could do his job. He was so confident in what he believed in, and that cocky smirk…

Her heart was already beating quickly and her face heated up, and he wasn't even there! She quietly tried to calm herself down, but she was so caught up in her emotions that she didn't notice the door open and the object of her affections walk in.

"Okay, so you basically want me to kill myself?" Saranyu asked, with eyebrows raised. She was standing with her back to the open door, a parachute on her back. She was also wondering why she agreed to working for Providence.

"If that's the way you want to think about it, then yes," White Knight replied stoically. A loud roar was heard from beneath the jump jet, and Saranyu edged towards the door.

"That's my cue to go," She said, standing in the doorway for a moment, the sun outlining her moderately curvy figure. She turned around and jumped out, not waiting for a reply from Knight. She still heard him say, "Do not fail. The outcome of the war lays in your hands."

_Yeah, whatever, _she thought. _Same BS as usual. _She deployed the parachute and reached the ground, easily finding the source of the ruckus: a small, red, lion-esque beast that could breathe fire and liked to tear down buildings and terrify the citizens. Most of the people were running away now, screaming for their lives.

"Let's get this party started!" Saranyu said to herself, activating her nanites and running towards the beast. Pulling a gun out of her pocket while she was running, she fired tranquilizers at the EVO; two while she was running towards it, and another three while she was standing on it. The EVO's head turned around and she ran off it to avoid the fire that was aimed at her. After about a half-second, she dived to hide behind the remnants of a wall, crouching down, low to the ground, to avoid a fiery death. She saw and felt it pass her, hitting an empty gondola on the water about twenty seconds later. Saranyu took it as a chance to catch her breath, and she peeked out at the EVO. When it noticed her, it took off running- but tripped over its feet and rolled until it came to Saranyu's position, belly up and eyes half-closed. She saw it struggle to get up, but the tranquilizers were working and it quickly fell asleep. She planted her hands on its chest and removed all of the active nanites, revealing it to be a cute little girl. Saranyu pulled the tranquilizers out of the girl's body and hunched over, leaning on her own knees, to catch her breath.

Something slashed at her back, but she activated her nanites again and flipped over the little girl's body, catching the clawed hands and holding them above her head.

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked, out of breath and quickly tiring, but not showing it. She flashed Biowulf a cocky smirk, but he pushed her backwards without answering. She expected to hit the cobblestone streets, but instead she was falling into thin air… it felt like it was tugging her into it…

_Shit,_ Saranyu thought, realizing it had been a trap to get her to Abyssus. Regaining her sense, she turned upright and just started moving as fast she could, to escape. Sweat formed at her brow as she pushed herself past her limit, running as fast as the speed of light to escape. She only saw a quick flash of blue and white as she flew past Biowulf and Breach, as the only thing she focused on was the opening in front of her that got smaller and smaller.

After what felt like an eternity to her, but was really a fraction of a second, she collapsed onto the cobblestone streets of Florence, on top of the little girl, unconscious. Biowulf picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, saying, "Master, the mission is complete."

"Good," Van Kliess replied. "We'll have Providence, and therefore Rex, on our doorstep within the next 48 hours." You could practically hear the crazy excitement in his voice. Breach opened up another portal to take them back.

"Hey," was the first word out of Rex's mouth as the door slid shut behind him.

"Why are you here?" Circe demanded. Her entire face was slightly red, and her arms were wrapped around her body. She seemed slightly flustered.

"What? I can't talk to one of my favorite EVOs?" Rex asked, flashing a smile, and moving to sit next to her on the bed. Poker Face, by Lady Gaga, faintly played in the background.

"I know that's not why you're here," Circe responded, getting up and moving across the room, arms still wrapped around her waist.

"You're right, it's not," Rex said, not moving to follow her. He sounded completely serious now. "What is Van Kliess up to?"

"I don't know!" Circe screamed, surprising Rex. "He doesn't even tell Biowulf his whole plan, and he's Van Kliess's loyal servant! I'm just a lackey that barely helps!" Her arms tightened around her middle and she hunched over, eyes closed and breathing heavily. "I thought he was the only option," she murmured under her breath.

Rex was suddenly in front of her, grabbing her upper arms. He took a breath and asked, "Circe… why did you go to Van Kliess in the first place?"

"He came looking for me after my nanites activated for the first time. Biowulf and Breach brought me to Abysus and I thought that it was a haven for EVOs. Van Kliess convinced me that Providence would torture me, then kill me, only for my nanites, and I believed him. He asked me to join him, and I said yes because I believed him… I also saw what happened when you said no." She paused for a moment, catching her breath, then moved on, "I felt like a freak after my transformation, and EVOs were being shunned worldwide. I ran away from home, looking for some solace. I never said goodbye to my parents." She looked away, her bi-colored hair covering her eyes. "Look, Rex… I've realized that my place is not by Van Kliess's side, but I can't join Providence."

The opening violin solo of "Alejandro" started to play as Rex gently put his gloved hand on her cheek and moved her head to make eye contact. "I understand," he said, with a slight smile. She could feel his warm breath on her lips and they inched closer and closer…

Their lips met, and a release of pent up frustration and lust overtook both of them as the kiss deepened immediately. Soon, it became a French kiss, and a battle for dominance ensued. Rex won, but they had to break apart for air just after.

"This song… sums up our relationship before this," Circe said, breathless.

"Yeah," Rex agreed, leaning his forehead on hers, his eyes locked to hers. He would have gone in for another kiss, but the comm link in his ear beeped.

"What?" He growled into the earpiece, reaching up to touch it, turning away from Circe. After a few seconds, he said, "Fine, fine." He reached back up to turn it off and said, "I have to go. I really don't want to…"

"Go for once," Circe said. "It's probably Van Kliess trying to get rid of Providence to rule the world, so it's more important then me right now."

"OK," Rex replied. "I'll get you out when I get back." He gave her a smile and started to walk out.

"Where to?" She called after him.

"Hong Kong is nice this time of year," He replied as he walked out. She watched the door open and close for him, and then she fell back onto the bed an sighed. As far as she was concerned, it was time to wait. She wasn't going to try to escape now because she didn't want to face Van Kliess again for a long time, and she especially didn't want to betray Rex's trust because of the new development in their relationship.

No. She would wait for him, and she would be out of Van Kliess' grip forever.


End file.
